<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soundcheck by taedreamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653955">Soundcheck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taedreamer/pseuds/taedreamer'>taedreamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Gun Violence, Hijacking, Hostage Situations, Hurt, Idols, Kidnapping, M/M, Self-Sacrifice, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Touring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taedreamer/pseuds/taedreamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfortunately for Jeonghan, the manager was operating on a strict do-as-you’re-told basis. So 8:00 it was.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>came up with this when i should have been writing my other 7545923732 unfinished fics so</p><p>angst is coming.. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Performance Unit has soundcheck at 8:00- I know it’s early, Soonyoung-ah. Vocal Unit is at 9:30 and Hip Hop is at 11:00. Full soundcheck and run-throughs start at 1:00.”</p><p>Their manager was just doing his job, giving out last minute reminders for everyone to be up and moving at the right times. Despite knowing this, Soonyoung couldn’t help but grumble at the mention of a time. Why did they always have to go first?</p><p>“I’ll be at the hotel by 7:30 to pick you four up.” The manager locked eyes with the dancer, seemingly reading his less than enthusiastic mind as he did so. The older was about to leave, glancing down at his watch as he turned to do so, before he seemed to realize something.</p><p>“Ah, I almost forgot, Jeonghan and Hansol still need to be fitted for their mics. You two, be ready to leave with Performance Unit tomorrow morning.”</p><p>The mention of his name made Jeonghan groan from where he was sitting on the dressing room couch. Minghao, who had been cuddled up beside him half-asleep, shifted at the agitation, rubbing a tired hand along the older boy’s thigh in hopes of soothing him.</p><p>Hansol had made an indignant sound deep in his throat but closed his eyes and leaned his head back against Jeonghan’s boney knees. The younger wasn’t usually one to argue things that his managers said, but he didn’t understand why he couldn’t just get fitted at 11:00 when he was actually supposed to be there. Seungcheol seemed to have the same thought as he cleared his throat, pulling the manager’s attention onto himself.</p><p>“Can they not just get fitted when they show up for soundcheck? I’m sure it won’t take that long.” The leader sounded diplomatic in his approach and Jeonghan allowed the tiniest of smiles to grace his lips, silently hoping the older man would listen to his words.</p><p>Unfortunately for Jeonghan, the manager was operating on a strict do-as-you’re-told basis. So 8:00 it was.</p><p>The ride back to the hotel was quiet, a few of the members choosing to fall asleep despite the quick drive. They had to be split into three black SUVs, which was fairly standard for the thirteen boys. Jeonghan, still frowning at the news of his early morning, had followed Seungcheol into the first van, which had already been occupied by Junhui, Jihoon, and Wonwoo. The three were quietly conversing in the back, although Jihoon’s replies were becoming shorter and shorter which each second that passed.</p><p>Jeonghan glanced at them, but quickly took his seat and buckled up, leaning back and allowing his eyes to close softly.</p><p>In the second SUV, Soonyoung was ranting about how unfair it was that he was always waking up so much earlier than the other units. Chan was sat to his right, head on the older boy’s shoulder and eyes closed, but mouth pulled into a small smile at his hyung’s rambling. Jisoo was to his left, leaning away from the animated hand gestures and fumbling with his earbuds.</p><p>Seungkwan was up in the front, eyes closed and chest rising evenly, and he slept soundly. For the life of him, Jisoo couldn’t figure out how he did it.</p><p>The third van was completely quiet as Hansol climbed inside. Mingyu and Minghao were hidden in the very back, the younger out cold on the taller boy’s shoulder. Mingyu himself was scrolling through his phone, completely still as not to disturb the Chinese boy.</p><p>Seokmin was asleep as well, curled into a ball with his knees pulled up to his chest instinctively. The older boy always slept like that, and Hansol couldn’t help but smile as he sunk into the seat next to him.</p><p>Arriving back at the hotel was less than pleasant. They had only been there one night, but it seemed as though some of their fans had already figured out where they were staying in the short time.</p><p>Seungcheol was the first out, tired smile on his face as he glanced at the fans, ever the charmer. There was only a small group, maybe fifteen or twenty, but they were relatively calm despite the proximity and lack of security. The leader shot the fans a tiny wave, a couple of them shrieking quietly.</p><p>The rest of the members were filing out by then, Jeonghan attaching himself to the eldest’s arm like a sloth. Jisoo was in a similar situation with Seungkwan, the younger boy practically dead on his feet. Exiting the third car, Seungcheol could see that Mingyu was practically dragging a comatose Minghao.</p><p>It was late, and the leader couldn’t blame them for the tired state they were all in. He just wanted everyone to get inside and upstairs as seamlessly as possible.</p><p>Upon the appearance of different members, the small group of girls let out various cheers and squeals. Soonyoung was soaking it all in, despite the ungodly hour. He waved and threw finger hearts around like they were at an actual fanmeet, laughing loudly and causing the other members to smile as they watched. After a few seconds, Chan was joining in, trying to outdo his hyung’s extravagant displays of love to the fans.</p><p>With all of the boys finally out of the SUVs, the managers began coaxing them towards the hotel’s entrance. With a final blow of a kiss from Soonyoung and a giant heart from Chan, the two dancers were bounding inside, leaving the rest of the members to slowly chase after them.</p><p>“It’s nearly 2:00. How the hell do they have so much energy?” The question was rhetorical, muttered quietly by their newest manager in honest disbelief. Wonwoo overheard as he passed by, toe to toe with Junhui. The younger boy let out a quiet bark of laughter at the older man’s words, trying to contain it as said man glanced at him in confusion.</p><p>“You really just have to get used to it, I guess.”</p><p>Pledis had decided to buy out the entire sixth floor of the hotel for the two nights Seventeen would be staying in Houston. Seungcheol knew that their reasoning had more to do with avoiding saesangs or incidental interactions with fans, but as Soonyoung talked loudly with Chan and a now very much awake Seokmin, the oldest was glad that there was nobody around for them to disturb.</p><p>“I can’t believe we have to be up in five hours. And I still have to shower and put on a face mask!” Soonyoung’s outcry was met with an equally irritated grunt from their youngest and a look of sympathy from Seokmin. The singer himself would be lucky if he got six hours, but he knew it could be worse.</p><p>“Don’t whine, Soonyoung. It’s not a good look on you.” The quip came from a tired and cranky looking Jihoon. Soonyoung had half a mind to argue with the singer, and maybe even whine some more for good measure, but one hard look from Junhui told him that it wasn’t a good idea. Rather, the dancer decided to ignore the boy’s jab and head toward his shared room with Chan hot on his heels.</p><p>“Goodnight, everyone! See you all bright and early tomorrow!”</p><p>Jeonghan flinched at the noise, glancing up from where Seungcheol was guiding him down the hall and towards the two’s shared room.</p><p>“Why does he always have to be so loud?” The grumble pulled a laugh out of the oldest, who looked down toward the tired boy still clinging to his shoulder. He smiled, using his free had to unlock the door and guide Jeonghan inside.</p><p>“I don’t know, Han. Come on, you still have to shower.”</p><p>As the rest of the members slowly dispersed from the narrow hallway, Mingyu glanced at Wonwoo, Junhui, and Jihoon.</p><p>Minghao was fast asleep, resting on Mingyu’s back as the taller boy carried him. Upon making it to the lobby, the older boy had decided this position was much easier to deal with the sleepy dancer and had thrown him on his back right then.</p><p>“Hoonie hyung, can you unlock your room so I can deposit this thing on a bed?” The words sounded humorous, but Minghao was practically dead wait at the moment, and deceivingly heavy. The older boy sighed but turned toward his door, nonetheless, unlocking it quickly and throwing open the wooden door.</p><p>Mingyu ducked inside, careful not to hit Minghao on anything as he did so. The room was dark, but the rapper could still make out the Kermit the Frog plushy at the head of the furthest bed.</p><p>The older stalked over and turned to gently lower Minghao down and onto the white comforter. At the change of position, Minghao whined, opening his eyes and stretching his arms a bit. Mingyu laughed quietly at the tired boy, sighing before reaching down and untying his boots and pulling them off slowly.</p><p>“You want to shower tonight, HaoHao?” The younger boy grumbled in response to the nickname, scooting backwards on the bed until he hit the pillows. He shook his head tightly when the older boy asked again, screwing his eyes closed and rolling onto his stomach. The boy was still clad in tight jeans and a restricting leather jacket, but he seemed content to ignore them both in favor of sleep.</p><p>“You’re going to regret that.” Mingyu laughed again, singsonging the words as he pulled Minghao’s phone from his pocket, set an alarm for 6:30, and plugged it into the charger.</p><p>Minghao just grumbled again, snuggling into the blanket and muttering something the older couldn’t decipher. Rolling his eyes, Mingyu set the phone down and back pedaled out of the room, nodding in goodnight to Jihoon as the older boy walked into the bathroom.</p><p>“Goodnight, HaoHao. And you’re welcome, by the way.”</p><p>Back in the hall, Wonwoo and Junhui were leaning against opposite walls, conversing softly. The air felt quiet, and much too still without the ten other boys running rampant within the tight space.</p><p>“Sleeping Beauty okay?” Wonwoo glanced up toward the youngest of the three, mumbling his question and flicking his lips into a tired smile as Mingyu nodded.</p><p>“Yeah. He wouldn’t shower, though, so he’s going to be a bitch in the morning. You know how he is about his routine.”</p><p>At the explanation, Junhui snorted. The oldest smiled and shook his head softly before pushing himself off of the wall and in the direction of his own room. Usually Seungcheol got his own room, but the oldest had been roped into sleeping with Jeonghan the night before. Jisoo had been offered his own room, but at Seokmin’s incessant whining, the older had begrudgingly declined. With the three oldest squared away, the offer fell to Junhui.</p><p>“Goodnight, you two. See you at soundcheck.” The words were followed shortly by quick replies from both Wonwoo and Mingyu, the two turning and walking in the opposite direction toward their room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay angst begins next chapter i swear</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why Minghao’s alarm was set to harp was a mystery to Jihoon, but as the noise rang out around the room, the older boy quickly decided he hated it more than the normal blaring that he usually heard.</p><p>He felt like he was being tricked, the light sound barely pulling him into consciousness only to remind him that it was 6:30 in the morning and there was no way in hell he was going back to sleep. Minghao, on the other hand, was completely still and unaware of Jihoon’s irritation, stuck in a heavy sleep that the older was terribly envious of.</p><p>Sitting up, the older boy slowly reached over to turn off the alarm still sounding throughout the room, sighing when he was finally met with quiet. He settled back down against the pillows, closing his eyes and hoping he could catch at least another hour before it was too late. The singer knew it was pointless, but he always tried.</p><p>After a couple of minutes with no luck, the older rolled over and glanced at a still sleeping Minghao. The boy was spread eagle on the bed, fully clothed with his mouth parted ever so slightly. He looked exhausted, and part of Jihoon just wanted to let his dongsaeng rest. However, a much larger—meaner—part of Jihoon saw the perfect opportunity to strike. The boy reached behind himself, grabbing one of his large pillows, and swung the thing right into Minghao’s stomach. The pillow made a loud sound as it hit the younger, the impact causing him to gasp and shoot up out of bed. Jihoon snickered as the boy nearly fell off of the mattress and onto the hardwood floor.</p><p>“What- What the-“ Minghao was stuttering and looking around confused. Finally, his eyes locked onto the pillow, which was now resting on the floor, and then slowly shifted onto a smug Jihoon. The younger glanced between the two before an irritated glare replaced his sleepy, confused expression from only a few seconds earlier.</p><p>“Ah fuck off, hyung.” Minghao gritted out the words before flopping back onto the bed. Jihoon only laughed louder before rolling back over, facing away from the younger. </p><p>“By the way, your alarm went off like twenty minutes ago.”</p><p>It was as if Jihoon had landed a second pillow into Minghao’s stomach with the way the younger boy was shooting up and off of the bed.</p><p>“Seriously?” The Chinese boy stumbled around the bed, reaching for his phone and trying to kick off his skinny jeans all at the same time. When he finally got the damn things off, Minghao looked down at the time, swearing again when he realized it was already 6:54. The boy threw the phone onto the unmade bed haphazardly, leaving his pants in a puddle on the ground, before sprinting toward his opened suitcase where it lay on the floor.</p><p>“Wow, a little early for such colorful language, Hao. What would Jisoo say?” Jihoon didn’t bother turning over to face the younger, let alone open his eyes. Instead he enjoyed the panicked thump of Minghao’s socked feet along the floor as a few more expletives escaped through his lips.</p><p>“Jisoo isn’t here, now is he, hyung?” The dancer made sure to add a lilt to his voice as he said the honorific, making it apparent that he had no intention of being the sweet, respectful little dongsaeng his hyungs were accustomed to. Jihoon just laughed once again.</p><p>Minghao made quick work of a shower, not caring as much about drying his hair as he usually would. The stylists were just going to undo what he did anyway.</p><p>The dancer was dressed in record time, and although it wasn’t one of his best outfits, the boy was certain he didn’t look too thrown together. With a few final jabs between him and Jihoon, the younger was out the door, a hat perched carefully atop his still wet hair. He hadn’t eaten, and he was pretty sure he wouldn’t have time before their SUV would be pulling up, but Junhui liked to keep protein bars stashed in his bag. Minghao was sure he wouldn’t mind sharing one.</p><p>He heard Soonyoung way before he saw him, whatever skit the older boy was playing out reverberating throughout the entire lobby and eliciting a string of laughter from a tired Chan. Upon rounding the corner, Minghao could see his leader in some sort of oddly fabricated position, arms out and elbows tucked back, knees bent, and neck jutted forward. He looked embarrassing, and the Chinese boy looked away on instinct, just as Chan let out an even louder laugh.</p><p>Junhui was sat a few seats away from them, glancing up with judgement heavy in his eyes every few minutes. The older had an earbud in, and Minghao cursed himself for forgetting his own.</p><p>Hansol was curled up next to Junhui, both feet tucked underneath him precariously. The boy’s eyes were closed, and hair was a mess. He looked like he was about to fall over, and Minghao hoped that Jun was aware of the possibility.</p><p>Minghao slowed his pace, realizing he wasn’t as late as he initially thought he would be. Hell, he hadn’t even seen Jeonghan yet.</p><p>By the time the younger Chinese boy was collapsing into a cushioned seat across from Junhui, pulling the elder’s disdainful eyes away from Soonyoung, Chan was practically in hysterics.</p><p>“Hyung, hyung, stop- I- Stop.”</p><p>Soonyoung ignored his protests, continuing with his antics. Minghao didn’t even bother to glance at the two.</p><p>“Hey.” Junhui stuck one of his feet out, barely catching the toe of Minghao’s own sneakers. The younger glanced up, tired smile making a quick appearance before suddenly disappearing again. The boy’s eyes moved down then, locking not his phone screen as he zoned out.</p><p>It was 7:28 and Jeonghan had still yet to make an appearance. The boy was always late, especially when he didn’t want to go, but Junhui thought this was pushing it. The car was going to be there any minute.</p><p>Standing slowly, the oldest stretched out his tired limbs and picked up his small duffle from the floor. He saw Minghao watching him from the corner of his eye, but when he didn’t say anything Junhui decided to head toward the elevator to wait. </p><p>But of course, before the Chinese boy could even make it halfway there, the elevator dinged and opened to reveal a disheveled Jeonghan and a steely Seungcheol close behind.</p><p>“Finally, hyung. It’s after 7:30. You’re lucky the managers haven’t come inside looking for us yet.” Jun stopped dead in his tracks as he watched the two scrambled out of the elevator and across the lobby. Jeonghan locked eyes with the younger boy, nodding, but didn’t say anything in response.</p><p>Seungcheol looked tired as he trailed slightly behind. His eyes were on his feet and Junhui was pretty sure he saw a yawn sneaking its way passed his lips.</p><p>“I didn’t know you were coming, hyung.” Junhui was pretty sure it was just supposed to be the Performance Unit, Jeonghan, and Hansol. Seungcheol looked up at the Chinese boy, smiling quickly before rubbing a hand over his pale face, trying and failing to remove the last traces of sleep from it. He looked so tired.</p><p>“Well I figured I should come, since you all have to endure such an early morning. Plus, Jeonghan was whining and I couldn’t get him to shut up unless I agreed.” The last sentence was pushed out with a hint of irritation and Jun was quick to giggle at his leader’s suffering. The older glared at him silently before huffing and following after a frantic Jeonghan.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I know I’m late.” The boy was ranting as he looked between Soonyoung, Chan, and Minghao. Jeonghan was about to apologize to Hansol as well, when he realized that the rapper was passed out cold in his seat. The older sighed, unwilling to pull the boy out of his sleeping state when he looked so drained, but Jeonghan had already put them at least five minutes behind schedule. Anymore and their manager would have their heads.</p><p>The boy groaned as Jeonghan lightly shook him, peeking up and glancing between the rest of his members. Realizing that everyone was gathering their stuff and making to leave, Hansol stretched his arms up and over his head.</p><p>“We leaving?” The grumble sounded deep, Hansol’s voice coated with sleep. Jeonghan smiled softly and laughed at the boy’s confused state.</p><p>“Yeah, Solie. We’re running a little late.”</p><p>The words left a tiny frown on the rapper’s face as he nodded and stood up. He reached back for the jacket that he had been using as a pillow, as well as the small bag he had stashed underneath his seat.</p><p>“Car’s here. Let’s go.” Soonyoung was obnoxiously loud as he skipped out the door, Chan walking quickly in order to keep up. Seungcheol scowled at the disruptive noise but sighed and followed his member out toward the SUV.</p><p>It was one of the SUVs from the night before, meaning that fitting seven people into only one was going to be a tight squeeze. Someone had to sit up front with the manager, and although Seungcheol would be the obvious candidate, Hansol was quick to climb in, buckle up, and tune out the rest of the world. It left the hyungs a bit stunned, but Seungcheol just sighed at the behavior, smiling and shaking his head at the younger rapper.</p><p>Junhui, Chan, and Soonyoung had climbed into the back, the youngest being smushed in between his hyungs. In front of them sat Minghao, Jeonghan, and Seungcheol, respectively. Their manager was looking down at his phone, scowling as he waited for everyone to settle.</p><p>Once the door was pulled closed by Seungcheol, the manager closed his phone and turned to count the members. The man’s straight face suddenly broke into a look of confusion upon seeing the leader squished i between Jeonghan and the door.</p><p>“Oh, Seungcheol-ah? You aren’t needed until 11:00. A car is coming to pick you, Wonwoo, and Mingyu up in a couple of hours.”</p><p>The oldest sighed at having to repeat the reason he had given Junhui not three minutes earlier but smiled tiredly as he locked eyes with his manager.</p><p>“Ah, I know, hyung. I just didn’t want my members to have to suffer alone.”</p><p>And with that being deemed a reasonable answer, the man nodded, turned back toward the front, and set the car into drive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry it's been so long!! things have been weird where i live and i've been trying to adjust to school online (which sucks fyi) but i'm here now! i hope u are all taking care and staying home as much as possible!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drive should have taken all of eight minutes, maybe even seven since it was so early. Despite this, Jeonghan was quick to shut his eyes and lean heavily against the leader, trying to catch as much sleep as possible before he was thrown into mic fittings and other much too strenuous activities.</p><p>Seungcheol didn’t seem to mind much, even shifting slightly to give Jeonghan a softer place to rest his head. The oldest was staring out the window quietly, eyes dark and tired from lack of sleep.</p><p>The back of the SUV was fairly quiet, considering its occupants. Soonyoung had ceased in his jokes and, subsequently, Chan had ceased in his overenthusiastic laughter. Instead, the two were whispering to each other about something, occasionally dragging Junhui in despite the Chinese boy’s obvious attempts to sleep.</p><p>Hansol was knocked out up front, head resting against the glass and lips parted with his quiet, steady breaths. Minghao couldn’t help but be jealous from where he sat, wide awake yet deeply exhausted from the last few weeks of training and traveling. The slightly older boy sighed softly, but glanced away from the younger nonetheless. At least somebody was getting some rest.</p><p>There was practically no traffic along the dimly lit Houston streets. Seungcheol knew that wouldn’t be lasting for much longer, as the sun would be coming up soon. </p><p>Despite the lack of cars on the road, the SUV somehow managed to get stuck at an incessant red light. They were sandwiched in between two fairly tall parking garages, and the oldest realized that they had to be pulling up to the stadium shortly.</p><p>“Han, wake up.”</p><p>“You actually have to fall asleep in order to wake up, Cheol.” The reply made Minghao snort from where he was inadvertently eavesdropping. Seungcheol sent the younger a little glare over the top of Jeonghan’s head, one that went completely ignored, before shouldering off the vocalist.</p><p>Jeonghan huffed, glancing up at Seungcheol with a little pout on his lips.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“We’re almost there. And I’m bored.”</p><p>Jeonghan could only roll his eyes, looking down at his phone and seeing the time was 7:39. The second oldest glanced back up, sighing before tucking his phone into his pocket.</p><p>“You’re unbelievable.”</p><p>Before Seungcheol could offer up a reply, there was a sharp noise and a rough jolt to the back of the SUV. The bang had Hansol sitting up quickly in the front seat, a choked gasp catching in his throat. His seatbelt luckily kept his firmly in place, as the SUV rocked for a few seconds more.</p><p>“What the hell? Are you serious?” The manager was almost as surprised as Hansol looked, wide eyes glued to his rearview mirror as he surveyed the large white van that had rear-ended them.</p><p>The rest of the boys were wide awake as well, eyes shifting from their manager to the vehicle that was stopped behind them.</p><p>After a few seconds of stunned silence, the manager sighed and glanced back toward the boys.</p><p>“Are you all okay?” A small chorus of nods and mumbled affirmatives had the man sighing once again.</p><p>“How did they possibly hit us, we were stopped?” Minghao wondered the thought out loud, locking eyes with a completely clueless Seungcheol. The leader was about to reply, forge up some excuse about how they just must not have been paying attention, when the manager unbuckled his seatbelt.</p><p>“I don’t know, but this is a rental. I’ll be right back, all of you just stay here.” The man could barely contain his irritation as he grabbed his phone and opened the front door. Jeonghan wanted to ask if they should pull the car over, but seeing as there was nobody on the road but them and the white van, he decided it didn’t much matter.</p><p>Seungcheol watched as the manager threw the door closed before slowly walking toward the back of the vehicle. Despite the muffle from the car, Seungcheol could clearly hear the man swear at what he assumed was a large amount of damage.</p><p>“Should I go help? Seungho hyung’s English isn’t very good.” The question immediately pulled Seungcheol’s attention away from the accident and instead toward a sleepy Hansol, who was completely turned around in his seat. He wasn’t looking at the leader, and instead seemed to be looking out the back window at the white van.</p><p>Seungcheol thought about the question for a few seconds before decidedly nodding his head. Hansol sighed but quickly turned around, reaching for the door handle.</p><p>The sudden gunshot had the boy freezing.</p><p>Seungcheol felt the world moving in slow motion as he glanced back toward their manager, eyes wide and mouth open in a silent question. Seungho was on the ground, eyes open and staring up toward the early morning sky as blood pooled beneath him. The read liquid looked almost black in the dim lighting, making the man they had once known appear all the more gruesome.</p><p>“Oh my god. Seungho!” The scream came from Soonyoung, who until then had been watching the entire scene in quiet mortification. His eyes were wide and quickly filling with shocked, terrified tears.</p><p>There was a man standing only a few feet away from Seungho’s lifeless body, face shielded by a black hoodie but the gun in his hand was clear as day. He barely paid the man he had just shot any mind before he was turning back toward the van and signaling for them to hurry.</p><p>At this, Seungcheol was revived. The boy pushed all thoughts of Seungho away, quickly unbuckling his seat belt and reaching toward the front seat to lock the doors.</p><p>“Get down, now.” The rest of the group immediately obeyed the leader’s command, throwing their heads down and leaning as far forward as possible. Seungcheol, on the other hand, was doing everything to climb into the front seat and set the car into motion.</p><p>It was a tight fit, and the rational part of Seungcheol’s mind knew that it would be too late anyway, but he pushed through until he was finally seated. Just as the oldest got his hands on the shifter, however, there was a loud bang against Hansol’s side window.</p><p>The young rapper screamed as he looked up, eyes locking on the boot of the gun as it came into contact with the glass once again. The second impact had the window shattering, broken glass falling all over Hansol and coating the floor.</p><p>Hansol flinched away as best he could, hissing at the few shards that nicked his hands.</p><p>“Hansol!” The scream was pointless, but Jeonghan couldn’t stop it before it escaped him, wild and terrified.</p><p>The man who had broken the glass immediately reached for the lock on the door before pulling away and yanking it open. He wasted no time in grabbing the boy by the collar, and hauling him out of the SUV in one swift motion.</p><p>The rapper was screaming and crying as the man grabbed onto him, his body desperately fighting to get away despite the petrifying fear plaguing his mind.</p><p>Jeonghan hadn’t stopped calling the younger boy’s name, hopelessly reaching out for him despite the seatbelt holding his in place. Seungcheol had nearly lunged after the younger, adrenaline coarsing through his entire body until he was shaking. However, upon seeing the gun in the man’s hand point itself right up against Hansol’s temple, everything seemed to still.</p><p>The man who was holding Hansol smiled sickeningly down at Seungcheol, daring the boy to move. When the leader stayed where he was, half in the driver’s seat and half leaning over the center console, the man’s smile seemed to grow tenfold.</p><p>“Which one of you speaks English.” The question came out cold, almost like a statement, a command. The seven boys held their breath, not wanting to answer if they were just going to get Hansol into more trouble, but desperately wanting to keep the young boy safe.</p><p>A few seconds passed in strained silence, the only sounds being the footsteps of men circling their SUV.</p><p>Hansol’s eyes were squeezed shut in fear, his hands shaking as they hung by his sides. Seungcheol wanted to stop this, to take his place, but he couldn’t.</p><p>“I do.” The reply was barely audible, choked and mangled with tears as it passed through the American’s trembling lips.</p><p>The man with the gun pulled away slightly, glancing down at the boy in his grasp before snorting.</p><p>“Of course you are. Well, tell your friends that if they don’t keep quiet and do as they’re told, I’m going to paint the sidewalk in your brains. Got it?”</p><p>Hansol wanted to shift away as the man began to whisper in his ear, strangled sobs crawling up his throat at the words he spoke. Despite the disgust and total fear, Hansol found himself nodding fervently in the hopes that the man would stop.</p><p>“He- he says to do what you’re told and be quiet, or-“ The rapper had locked eyes with Seungcheol as he spoke, but quickly snapped them closed upon realizing what he was about to say. “-or he’s going to shoot me.”</p><p>The words are punctuated by a throaty cry and Seungcheol can barely stand the sound. Without hesitation, the leader looks up toward the gunman, nodding quickly and forcing out the clearest ‘okay’ that he can muster.</p><p>“Good, I’m glad we understand each other. Now, all of you, get out.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pls leave comments and kudos!! &lt;333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>